RWBYwatch
by AlphomegaMaster
Summary: Overwatch heroes in the RWBY universe. Need I really say more? Just so you know, Heroes never die.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the team of overwatch, except for one minor detail; everyone was fighting! The battle went as it usually did; freedom fighters vs chaos sewers vs heroes vs talon. But on that day, something different happened. Symetra had just activated her ultimate teleporter when Zarya accidentally shot a gaviton surge at it. The chain reaction wouldn't have occurred and everything would have been fine if not for Ana's Nano-boost formula, which had been knocked out of her hand when she was about to use it on reinhart. The portal imploded on itself, causing every hero and villain in the battle to be sucked into another dimension.

* * *

The group of heroes woke up in the middle of a large assembly hall. The first thing they did was make sure they didn't loose anything or had any mutations. Then they started to play the blame game.

"I don't know how, _Morrison_ , but this is all your fault!"

"Don't go blaming me, _Reyes_ , it was your fault for causing Ana to drop he Nano-boost."

"Ya know, now that I think about it, wasn't Tracer the one that Zarya was amin' at when she did her whole scary black hole suction thing?"

"Ha! Like you would know, you weren't even there y-y-you, JUNKRAT!"

"That's ma name! Don't where it out!"

"That was an insult and you know it!"

Eventually, the only two people who weren't arguing were Lucio and Roadhog. They looked at each other, nodded, and began plan they had both agreed uppon in that instant. Roadhog raised his scrap gun into the air and shot of a few times to get the other people's attention while Lucio set his gun to his new megaphone mode. "Alright everyone, listen up! It's pretty obvious that we're not anywhere on earth anymore. The important thing is to stay calm and try to find a way back home from here, wherever 'here' is!"

Doomfist was the first to object "I refuse to work with anyone who isn't a part of Talon!"

It was then that Roadhog hooked him by the neck and drew him in, holding him by the neck. "Listen up, Ogundimu, you're in the same boat as we are. So if you ever want to go home, you're gonna have to cooperate with others. Do. I. Make. My. Self. CLEAR?"

Doomfist stared back into the biker's dark mask for a moment before saying "Very well then. A temporary alliance for a common goal. Team Talon _will_ cooperate." Roadhog put Doomfist back down.

Soldier 76 came in at that moment "Alright, we are all an alliance as of now, one with no leader and no name. We'll fix that all up later, but for now we need to find out where we are."

"We're on a planet called reminant." the group turned to see that it was Lucio who spoke

Tracer was suspicious "How do you know where we are?"

"All I had to do was ask. Hhey speak English, and this girl was happy to help." Lucio pointed to a young teen in a read hood who waived to them."Anyways, this place is called Reminant, we landed in a hero school, and we just interrupted the headmaster's speach. So please, either talk outside or be quiet. I wanna hear this."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I just wanna say that I am still working on the Mixels crossover, but I really need some feedback on it. So check it out and please leave a review. Also, I wanna know your opinion on this concept. All of the heroes will be good guys here, so no villain team-ups.**


	2. Watching over you

**Last time: Some heroes screwed up and got them all sent to remnant. Doomfist decided to get his head out of his rear and agreed to work with overwatch until they find a way to get back home. During the transmission, most of the new alliance left the auditorium while Lucio, , Mercy, Genji, Junkrat, and Roadhog stayed behind to hear more about the school.**

* * *

"Wait just a minute!" A woman with a riding crop walked up to the group with a stern look on her face. "You can't just show up in a flash of light and expect us to just tell you anything you want!"

"You know, she has a point." said with a nod "I wouldn't tell another player about myself if I didn't know them in real life." The gamer ejected out of her mech and landed in front of the woman before holding out her hand "My name is Hana Song, but my friends call me . It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss..."

"Goodwitch. Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda shook the girl's hand (albeit reluctantly). "And who are these people?"

Lucio skated up to the professor before enthusiastically shaking her hand. "My name's Lucio. Wall-riding, bass-dropping, freedom-fighting DJ. The angel over there is Dr. Zeigler, but we just call her Mercy. Best field medic there is. The ninja dude is Genji, dude's super chill. And those two-"

"AABABABABA! I don't need you to introduce me! I'll do it myself. Name's Junkrat! The greatest junkie in the whole world!" Junkrat set his rip-tire up and planted one foot on it in a pose.

"Just ignore him." Roadhog said as he facepalmed. "He's... an idiot. I just make sure he doesn't blow himself up. Call me Roadhog, and I'm leaving" Roadhog grabbed Junkrat's peg-leg and slung him over his shoulder before walking out the door.

Lucio blinked in confusion. "Okay... that just happened. Anyways, No need to worry about us. If you run a school that trains heroes, then I want to see how you do it."

"Flattering as that is Lucio, she isn't the headmaster here." Lucio turned his head to see an old man dressed in green and wearing glasses. "I am Professor Ozpin, welcome to my school. If you would like to know more about it, I invite you and your friends to visit me in my office this evening. But for now, I will have to ask you to leave."

"Wow, that dude is probably the most respectable dude I have ever met. Alright let's go. See you this evening!" Lucio gestured the other heroes in the room to follow him out the door.

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Ozpin spoke "Ahem. Now that that's cleared up, I'll... make this brief..."

* * *

"WHAT!? ALREADY!?" Reaper shouted

"I couldn't even run a marathon that fast!"

"I don't think I could even hack the Government that fast!"

Everyone was in disbelief of how Lucio had already gained an ally in the short time they were there. Sure, they expected Sombra to gain one through blackmail within a few days or Tracer through just being a decent person, but they had no idea that Lucio was so good with other people.

Lucio himself was a little shocked "Yeah, I'm good with people, but I didn't expect myself to be that good."

"Now that I think about it," Said soldier 76 "If we're going to live in this world until we find a way back home, we're going to need an ambassador to these people. Someone who's willing to take charge"

Tracer agreed "Yeah, someone who's really good with people"

"Someone who is at peace with themselves." Said Zenyada, pulling out an orb of harmony and discord.

Mercy twirled her staff "Someone who is always willing to help others."

"Someone who's always willing to make another _amigo_." Sombra said with a sly smile

"Be wee woo wee." Bastion nodded

Orisa translated "Affirmative, a gun for a hand would not seem an appropriate attribute for an ambassador of peace."

Lucio thought he knew what was going on. "Okay, okay. It looks like we're a bit divided on who we want to be the ambassador. So let's vote. On three, point to who you want it to be. One. Two THREE!" Lucio pointed to Soldier 76 while the other 25 heroes pointed at Lucio "Oh... even Symetra? Uh... well... okay, I guess?"

* * *

"... And that's how I became the representative for the newly formed Overwatch!"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Interesting. Now that that's cleared up, let's make the arrangements. Of course, we can't just give you all rooms for free. So what do you suggest we do?"

"Alright, how about this; We help teach your students some sick tricks to kick monster ass, you just give us a place to crash and a few meals a day. Some of us are robots, so a little maintenance will be needed along with power. Don't worry about medical stuff, Ana and Mercy got it covered. We should also attend some classes, which I'm sure costs a bit, but we're willing to do chores. This all sound good?"

"While you do have your team's interests in mind, perhaps not all of you are capable of teaching a class. However, it could be interesting for some of your friends to have their own optional electives or clubs. Other than that, we have ourselves a deal."

"I dunno what that means exactly, but I get it. Just don't put Reaper and 76 in a room together. Or me and Symetra. Actually, we'll just give you a list."

Ozpin held out his hand "Lucio, i would like to personally welcome you, and the rest of the new Overwatch, to Beacon Academy."


	3. Meet your match(-ups)

_1 day later_

"Alright wake up! Gather up y'all. I got some information from Oz!"

Lucio was waking everybody up in the warehouse that they were sleeping in as a temporary dorm with a bunch of hammocks and cots in it. And nobody was a morning person after that.

"Ugh... five more minutes mate!"

"Can't wake up. I'm dead."

"Okay, I know that everyone's tired, but this is important! Ozpin sent us the application forms for anyone who wants to attend the classes at beacon, and forms to fill out for ID cards."

Doomfist stared at Lucio with the rage of a thousand meteor strikes. "Why would we want ID cards if we aren't going to the classes?"

"Free continental breakfast."

 _1 hour later..._

The new overwatch was mingling with the students of beacon in the cafeteria. Exchanging information, making friends, and learning more about reminant. Currently, Tracer was sitting at a table with the newly formed team RWBY along with Zarya, Mei, and Genji as they talked.

* * *

"So, Blake, How did you gain the ability to create shadow clones?" asked Genji "To preform such a technique in our world requires great spiritual harmony with the dragons."

"Actually, it's my semblance." replied Blake "I've never heard of using a dragon in combat. How do you do it?"

"Well, you have to be a Shimada to properly control the dragon spirits. But perhaps I can help you enhance your semblance in a way that you could never do before."

"How?"

"Through meditation, and spiritual training, your shadow clones can be so much more than just an illusion." Genji held out his hand and whispered " _Ryujin no ken wo kurae_." a small green dragon spirit flew from his hand and flew around Blake. "The art of illusion is feared for making the impossible seem possible. But becomes useless in combat if it is recognized. However, I can teach you to create shadow clones that exist in the physical plane as well as visible." Blake held out her finger, and the dragon landed on it.

"Wow..." Blake couldn't wait to receive her training.

* * *

"That rapier of yours is very impressive Weiss." said Mei with a giggle. "Where did you get it?"

"I got Myrtenaster using the absolute best parts that money can buy. Where did you get your ice gun? I've never seen anything like that before."

"Actually, I made it out of spare parts from the eco-point base in Antarctica when I needed to repair a satellite tower."

"You mean you built that out of junk!?" Weiss was surprised "But that gun can do things that scientists have been trying to do for years!"

"Well, if you want, I might be able to make some similar modifications to your weapon. It will be tricky, but I think I could make some kind of ice beam."

"Hmm..." Weiss pondered Mei's offer. "Maybe being an ice queen won't be so bad after all."

* * *

Yang and Zarya were arm wrestling. They started ten minutes ago and didn't stop until the end of the breakfast period. That's pretty much it.

* * *

"So, you're fast too love?"

"Hm?" Ruby's mouth was full of strawberry and cream. She swallowed before asking "What did you call me?"

"What? Oh, I said love. It's a regional thing, it's what I call people sometimes."

"Oh, hehe! I thought you were hitting on me or something."

"Well if you weren't only fifteen and I was single, I totally would."

Ruby was dumbfounded. "Wait, you swing that way?"

Trace nodded "Totally. But I've got to know, how fast are you?"

"Well, one time I ate too many cookies and ended up running all the way around patch in two minutes."

"Sounds like a big place. I can practically teleport, but only three times in a row at most before recharging. By the way, didn't you say that scythe is also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle?"

Widowmaker suddenly dropped in from the ceiling and belly flopped onto the table before frantically sitting next to Tracer and across from Ruby, trying to act casual. "Did you mention a sniper rifle?"

* * *

On the other end of the table was team JNPR, whos' team members were talking with Brigitte, Soldier: 76, Reinhardt, and Zenyatta.

* * *

"So... you're the leader of Overwatch?" asked Jaune, poking at his pancakes.

"I was once kid," Said 76, his visor no longer covering his scarred face. "Now I'm just a soldier."

"But, you do have experience with leadership, right?"

"Of course I do. Old habits tend to die hard."

They were silent for a moment.

"How did you do it?" Asked Jaune, suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"How were you able to handle all of the responsibility that came with being a leader? How were you able to be stronger and braver than anyone else?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Heh... If you think being a leader is about being the strongest or greatest, then you're not thinking about it right."

"What are you taking about?"

"Jaune, look at Overwatch and tell me what you see. Be honest."

Jaune looked around for a few moments before saying "I see a lot of powerful fighters, each with a unique weapon or style."

"Good. Now look at me. What stands out about me the most?"

Jaune looked at the soldier for a good 30 seconds before answering. "Well, you're clearly not the strongest... or the smartest... or the fastest. I don't get it. How can you be a leader if you're not the best?" Jaune hung his head at that last question.

"Because being a leader isn't about being the best of your team."

"Then... What is it about?"

"It's about what's best _for_ your team. You don't need to be strong, just strong enough to get your team to safety. You don't need to be brave, just brave enough to admit when you're scared. And you don't need to be smart, just smart enough to make the right calls."

"How will I know what the right call is?"

Jack smiled. "That's what I said."

* * *

Ren was sitting across from Zenyatta, who wasn't eating anything, just interested in a conversation.

"Ren, was it?"

"That is correct."

"Ren, I see that your semblance allows you to hide emotions from Grimm, but your power is also hiding something from you."

"Oh? How so?"

"I am one with the iris, I am at peace with myself. I have learned to control the forces of harmony," He summons a floating golden orb. "and discord." he holds a floating dark orb. "Alone, these can inflict healing or pain. But should both act on one being, they work in balance."

"What does that have to do with my semblance?"

"While you currently can only hide your emotions, I can teach you to use them in combat. Your anger may attract Grimm, but with your semblance trained properly, you can convert it into pure strength. While your joy can heal your aura as well as the auras of those around you."

Ren smiled. "When can you teach me this?"

"Patience young one. We will start at dawn tomorrow, just as I taught Genji."

* * *

Reinhardt and Nora were arm wrestling. How else was that going to go down? After Mercy carried him away to heal his broken arm, Junkrat took his place.

"So, that hammer 'o yours is also a grenade launcher, ey?"

"YOU KNOW IT!" shouted Nora as she pulled out Magnhild. "It's got enough explosive power to level a building!"

"Hehehe. That's awesome." Junkrat pulled out his Frag Launcher. " Ya know, you should meet my friend. He's really into music."

"What kind of music?"

/cAR5qiPZAQw?t=90

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

* * *

Pyrrha and Brigitte were just talking about weapons and fighting styles, nothing really relevant to the plot. But Brigitte was going to be taking the combat classes with her.

* * *

 **So, sorry about taking so long on this chapter. With high school and all my other active stories, I won't be able to post that often. As for Brigitte being in the story, she was the only hero that could match up with Pyrrha. And I do realize that Genji is a lot like Ren, but I feel like Blake's character will be able to relate to him more than Ren ever could. There's also going to be a rivalry between Junkrat and Reinhardt for being Nora's favorite mentor, just because I really like the thought of them fighting like two uncles trying to be the favorite. As for ships, the following are guranteed:**

 **Mei x Junkrat (Both deny it because it's cute)**

 **Bumblebee**

 **whiterose**

 **D,va x lucio**

 **Orisa x bastion**

 **Chocolate Bunny (Velvet x Coco)**


	4. A ship of ice and fire!

Steel clashed on steel as Brigitte and Pyrrha battled in the arena, neither side showing any sign of giving in. the very earth shook as the weapons struck the shields with enough power to take down Grimm Dragons in a single blow! Why were they so dead focused on winning? Were they being blackmailed? Did someone poison them and put the antidote in the other's body? WERE THEY POSSESSED BY THE SPIRITS OF LONG DECEASED WARRIORS HELL BENT ON SETTLING SOME HONOR-BOUND DISPUTE IN WHICH THE SHAME COULD ONLY BE LIFTED BY SPILLING THE BLOOD OF THEIR MORTAL ENEMY IN DIVINE COMBAT!?

No, they just bet lunch.

the funniest thing about this though, was that it ended in a draw, and they had to pay for the other's meal. They ended up spending over 200 Lien each, and skipped dinner that evening and breakfast the next morning.

* * *

Velvet was walking over to her team when she was picked on by Cardin. But little did he know, that this was the turning point to alter the course of history, forever.

* * *

"Haha! I told you they were real!"

"What a freak."

 _"HEY!_ "

Team CRDL stopped and turned to see who shouted. It was Mei, and she did not look happy.

"How dare you talk to her like that. She may be a faunus, but that does not give you the right to humiliate her!"

Cardin smirked "And what are you gonna do about it, call your eco-point friends? Oh wait, they're dead."

Mei gasped as her face suddenly grew in sorrow. She was heartbroken, on her knees, and on the verge of crying as CRDL just laughed at her, when suddenly,

"G'day, mate."

Junkrat took out a concussion mine with various dust crystals taped onto it and slammed it onto Cardin's back. "You 'ad better tell me what you said to that _snowflake_ over there, 'r else we're gonna find out what happens when ya tape unstable dust crystals to military-grade explosives!"

Cardin was scared, but tried to act tough. "Y-you're bluffing! Besides, you insult her all the time!" Cardin turned to face the junkie with a cocky expression. "Why are you defending her now, huh?"

Junkrat grabbed Cardin by the throat with his prosthetic arm and lifted him up in the air, no longer slouching. "Listen up _Winchester_. Since I can't get away with killin' ya here and now, Imma cut you some slack. But if I evah see you or any of your friends pickin' on Mei again, You won't be alive ta regret it!" Jamison pulled out the detonator to the mine and put his thumb on the trigger. "Am I clear, mate?"

"We're clear! We're so very clear! Right guys?" Cardin turned to his head to see his team nodding franticly. "See?"

Junkrat stared at him with an angry face before dropping him. "That goes fer the sheila with the bunny ears too."

Velvet tapped Junkrat's shoulder. "Uh, my name is Velvet, not Sheila."

"Whatever, NOW GET- oh." Junkrat turned just in time to see team CRDL run out of the cafeteria. He shrugged and walked over to Mei, helping her up. "What did they say ta you?"

Mei sniffed as she cleaned her glasses. "You... called me a snowflake?"

Junkrat blushed and stammered a bit. "B-b-because... Because you're tiny and insignificant! Just like a snowflake! I only did that because pickin' on you is my job!"

Mei blushed and scoffed at Junkrat. "Well of course that's why you did it. I don't know why I ever expected anything different of you Jamison Fawkes!" she picked up her tray from the table and walked over to another table in a huff.

* * *

Mei sat down with Zarya, Symetra, and D,va.

"Oh, I can't stand that Jamison! Takes on the big bully just so he can be the bigger bully."

Zarya put her arm around Mei's shoulder. "Is that so?" asked the weightlifter. "I don't think you hate Junkrat _that_ much."

D,va giggled "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Symetra smirked "I think Mei has a crush on the little junker."

"W-w-what!?" Mei's face turned crimson. "What are you talking about!? No I don't!"

"Uh-uh, sure you don't" replied Zarya.

* * *

"Ugh. Cardin's sure got a lotta nerve pickin' on Mei. That's my job!" Junkrat was sitting next to Roadhog, looking at Mei on the other side of the room.

"Are you sure that's why you defended her?" asked Roadhog.

"'Course it is! Only I can make fun of her short size, chubby body, shiny hair, adorable smile, beautiful brown eyes, cute Chinese accent... Bubbly personality... *sigh*... Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep."

"Am I makin' goo-goo eyes again?"

"Yyyyep."

"... Is this what love feels like?"

"... Yep."

"..."

"..."

"I like it"


	5. only through conflict

On the roof of the Beacon student dorms was a meditating Omnic. Zenyada was waiting for Ren to meet him before the sunrise.

"This world that you live in is beautiful, young one."

Ren came out of hiding and landed silently behind the mechanical monk. He pressed his fist to his palm as he bowed. "Good morning, Master Zenyatta."

Zenyatta chuckled "Oh Ren, there will be no need for calling me 'Master', for I am as much your teacher as I am your pupil."

Ren was confused "I... don't understand."

Zenyatta turned around and put his hand on Ren's shoulder "Ren, I may have much to teach about my world, but I have so much more to learn about yours. Even the master can learn from his student" he gestured to a mat with two pillows and some lit incense. Ren got the message and sat cross-legged on one of the pillows as Zenyatta rested himself on the pillow across from him. "Let's start with your aura. What is it?"

Ren pondered for a moment. "Well, aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. It can be used in many ways from healing to fighting. But anyone who has a soul can use it."

Zenyatta looked at his robotic hands, contemplating what his pupil/teacher had told him. "Then, perhaps, I could have an aura?"

"I'm not sure." Ren realized the position he had put his omnic friend in. Then, an idea came to him. "But I think I can activate it if you do."

"Really?" the Monk's head perked up.

"We can start right now, if you wish."

Zenyata was thrilled. "Ren, I leave my fate in your hands."

* * *

It was dark. Cold. Conditions that Lucio did not like in the least. The DJ rolled around a bit, trying to find someone else in the shadows. "Hello?" He called out. "Anyone" he was starting to get anxious. "Tracer?!... D,va!?... Anyone?!"

He was starting to loose hope. But then, behind him, something began to glow. Lucio turned around to see that the light was coming from a man and a wolf, both seemingly made of light with masks made out of dark wood. Against his instincts, Lucio walked up to them. "Who... Who are you?"

"Lucio..." said the man, speaking slowly with a voice lighter and sweeter than cotton candy "I... Do not... Have... A name... But... my people... do..."

"Well, who are your people?"

"Our people..." Said the wolf, to Lucio's surprise, with the same voice. "Are called... the Bright."

"Well... What are the bright?" Lucio noticed the wooden masks looked like the bone masks of the Grimm. "Are you like-?"

"Our cousins..." Interrupted the wolf "The Grimm... Draw power... From hatred... And sorrow"

"But we..." continued the man "Draw strength... from love... and joy."

"So... You're like anti-grimm?"

the man smiled "Exactly."

"That's cool! Why haven't I seen you in any of those history books in Ooblek's class?"

"Because..." Said the wolf "We... Were banished... by... the queen."

"Who?"

" _Salem_ " they said in unison. " _Queen... of Grimm._ "

"Okay. Why are you telling me this? What can I do about it? I'm just a DJ."

"Lucio..." the man put his hand on Lucio's shoulder "Some hearts... hold... only hate."

"some... Balance love... and loathing." said the wolf, his voice still sweet and light like marshmallows.

"But... What about me?" Lucio was about to receive his answer when the area around him shook. The black sky began to crack, and a blaring alarm came from nowhere.

"Our time..." said the man,"...Is up."

"What are you talking about?" Lucio saw the man and the wolf rise into the air and fly away into an orb of light. "Wait! WAIT! Don't leave me! Who are you?! What is this place?! Please! PLEASE!"

* * *

"DON'T GO!"

Lucio jolted up from his bed in the Beacon dorms. He was covered in sweat and hyperventilating. He looked to his teammates who were covering their ears, presumably because of him. They were D,va, Tracer, and Winston. Together, they were attending Beacon as team LOWD (Lucio, Oxton, Winston, D va). At first he felt panicked, afraid. But that feeling soon left him without a trace. Then he realized that the alarm clock was going off, and quickly put it to snooze before leaping out of his bed. "Alright! Rise and shine, team LOWD! We've got a big day ahead of us!"

The rest of the team just groaned as they forced themselves out of bed. Lucio was tossing and turning and screaming during the night, so they weren't so happy with having to go through the first day with 0 sleep, especially not Hana. Not only was she tired, she was worried about Lucio. He never did anything like that before back home. What happened?

That question would have to be answered later. For now, they needed to get into the uniforms that beacon had tailored for them. It was especially entertaining watching Winston walk around in said uniform, he looked ridiculous.

After breakfast, team LOWD went to their first class of the day; a lecture on grimm with professor port. Sure, Winston got a few odd glances from the other students, but the didn't let that distract him from taking notes, clinging on to every word. D va and Tracer were both just trying to stay awake, but lucio was digging port's enthusiasm.

Next up was combat. And wouldn't you know it, team DWMR (Doomer) was there too, composed of Doomfist, Widowmaker, Moira, and Reaper. Of course, doomfist was never one to refuse a challenge, and insisted that he fought Cardin after seeing his attitude during his fight with Jaune.

"Hah! You taking on me? I'm the best fighter here! You have no chance!" Cardin laughed as he walked off of the fighting stage. But stopped when he heard Doomfist land on the other side of the stage. "What the-" he turned around and was surprised to see the leader of talon removing his gauntlet. "Oh, now you're just _letting_ me win." He said with a shit-eating grin as he pulled out his mace again and got in his stance.

Glynda, however, didn't think it was such a good idea. "Mr. Ogundimu, I doubt that fighting without your weapon is-"

"Relax professor." Doomfist interrupted her. "I am merely making sure that this child has action to back up his words." He also got into a fighting stance "Start the match Goodwitch."

While a little appalled that her student would be making demands to her, she saw this as a win-win situation. If Cardin lost, he got some humility. If Doomfist lost, that would be karma. "Very well then." She returned to her podium and raised her riding crop into the air. "Fighters ready?" After both nodded, she swung the crop down. "Begin."

"RAAAAAHHH!" Cardin immediately ran towards his opponent, who hadn't moved an inch, and swung his mace right to left in an attempt to smash his rib-cage. But Doomfist dodged this by sliding his right foot back and bending at the knee, essentially limboing under it as it flew over his chest. Once the mace had finally passed over, he pulled back his left fist, lifted his body back up with his right leg, and slammed his fist into Cardin's side! The damage to his aura was already bad enough from the punch alone, but that particular punch was so fast and so hard, it send him flying across the room and into the wall, nearly completely depleting his aura!

Everyone was in awe of how quickly the match was over. Cardin fell to the floor from the indent in the shape of his body as Doomfist walked over to his defeated opponent. "If you know what's best for you, don't get back up." He smirked and walked back to his starting position to retrieve his fist just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.


End file.
